Alban Traver
Alban Traver is a former DeFiance agent, and one of the most successful in DeFiance history. Due to his prowess, he was sent to hunt the dangerous war criminal Dr. Edward Mullara in the nation of Toven. However, Mullara outsmarted Traver and captured him, and began torturing him for a year, slowly turning Alban mad. Upon breaking his will and remolding him in a way he saw fit, Mullara turned Alban into Aces, a mad jester who acted as Mullara's bodyguard and assassin for years. Background Childhood Alban Vincent Traver was born in the small river town of Beofaue in Maluvaux. He grew up with very little contact with the outside world and often hunted to provide food for his family. When he turned 14, he had to turn this hunting skill against fellow human beings. Kassovian nationals attacked his town and began to kill the civilians in an act of protest against the Vauxian government. Taking a sword, Alban killed most of the rebels, but only after his family was killed in the slaughter. He from then vowed to always use his sword to protect others from the same sort of senseless slaughter. DeFiance Career and Capture With no family left in Maluvaux, Alban traveled to Beringia in hopes of finding work with the international peacekeeping agency known as DeFiance. After rigorous training, he was accepted into their ranks and quickly became one of their best operatives. He completed various missions and was soon set to become one of the directors of the organization. However, on his final mission to capture infamous war criminal Dr. Edward Mullara, he found himself captured by the scientist, and soon became one of Mullara's experiments. Despite it taking a year to complete, Mullara managed to completely break Alban's will and strip out his personality, leaving him hollow and moldable. Mullara used this to give Alban the new persona of Aces, a mad jester tasked with keeping Mullara safe and doing his bidding. Information Appearance XXX Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality XXX Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Abilities * Enhanced Condition - Even before his capture and experimentation, Alban was physically superior to most of his peers, though the exact cause of this is unknown. It is believed his training was caused this. * Enhanced Swordsmanship - Alban is one of the most deadly swordsman ever, even being capable of killing an entire circle of terrorists around him without being shot. * Martial Arts Intuition - Due to his training with DeFiance, Alban is extremely adept in various martial arts. * Divided Mind - After his torture at the hands of Dr. Mullara, Alban now has his Aces personality, a mad jester who is extremely fascinated with death and chaos. * Sound Control - His primary power gifted to him by the genetic modification by Mullara is being able to control sound to an immense extent. * Entrance - The secondary ability Alban developed from Mullara's experiments is being able to appear in a large puff of purple smoke. However, if he concentrates he can cancel this effect. * Actors Effect - A passive ability he developed from the experiments when Alban is being friendly towards someone, they become abnormally happy and easily laugh at his jokes, and when Alban is being hostile they will become far more fearful. * Aces Transformation - Upon becoming Aces, Alban gains a whole new set of skills, and becomes completely unpredictable . ** Card Combat - As Aces, Alban becomes very skilled at using cards as weapons. ** Deceptism - Using his self-styled Deceptism, Aces can use various magic tricks to appear as though he is capable of using magic, often using this to trap opponents. ** Weapon Improvisation - Aces is extremely adept at improvising weapons on the spot, and also keeps lots of trick weapons with him. Paraphernalia * Sword * Cards * Various trick weapons Limitations * XXX * XXX * XXX Trivia * XXX * XXX * XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters